Embry's Thursdays
by MariMart
Summary: Embry was 17 when he met his imprint, it was a Thursday in the middle of summer. It was a day that wasn't special to anyone except him. He had some huge history project due, to this day he can't remember what exactly. All he remembers about that day is meeting Linda. I was thinking of adding onto this but might leave it as a oneshot. Let me know what you think Rated T Im Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. It belongs to the creative mind that is Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own my OC Linda Munoz**

**Embry's Thursday**

Embry was 17 when he met his imprint, it was a Thursday in the middle of summer. It was a day that wasn't special to anyone except him. He had some huge history project due, to this day he can't remember what exactly. All he remembers about that day is meeting Linda

A year had passed since the big confrontation with the Volturi. Life had resumed into an almost sense of normal, the packs stayed separated. Everyone understood that Nessie was Jake's imprint, but being around vampires was still uncomfortable to say the least. So Sam's pack consisted of Jared, Paul, Brady and Collin, while Jacob's pack had Leah, Seth, Embry and Quill.

All in all, everyone was happy with this arrangement. Quill and Jacob could relate on having younger imprints. Leah didn't have to deal with Sam or any thoughts of the others imprints. She didn't mind Quill's or Jacob's of course, they were bonafide babysitters. Their thoughts were mostly about Nessie and Claire's smiles and the silly cute things little kids do. Seth looked up to Jacob and was happy to see his sister happy. Embry was working with his two best buds and didn't have to deal with mushy imprint thoughts. Plus, there was the fact that he didn't have crazy patrol hours. His relationship with his mom wasn't the same as it was before he began to explode into a huge mass of fur. But his mom wasn't as worried or stressed, they were rebuilding the trust they once had.

Of course, because things had went back to normal. Embry had to go back to school. Not only school but summer school. So there Embry was forcing himself to go to the library in Forks, because the one in La Push was really only good for Tribal History. Even then Forks library wasn't the best either, but he was not going to Port Angeles for a book.

Embry, walked in to the library wearing his usually cut-off jeans. Along with a shirt and a pair of knock-off toms. Without the need for constant patrols, Embry had started getting used to wearing shirts and shoes. At first it was weird, like he was being forced into formal clothing. He had gotten to the point where shirts felt comfortable, but shoes were weird.

Embry skimmed through the library shelves trying to find the History section. On his way there he bumped into someone holding a load of books and then some. Embry looked up and then remembering how tall he is. Looked down. Hunched over picking up a huge stack of books, was a girl. Her brown choppy short layered hair falling to cover her whole face.

Embry feeling a little guilty and incredulous at the sight of the stack of books she was picking up. Bent down to help her and put them on a cart she had apparently been using. Embry handed her the last book and apologized. The girl sighed, and pushed her bags out of her face. And said softly that it was ok. But by then Embry was already lost in beautiful hazel almond shaped eyes.

Since Embry's brain seemed to cease function, and could only focus on the fact that he just met his anchor to the world. The girl quietly rose and put the last book on her cart and turned to smile at Embry and his breath caught.

Embry couldn't understand he knew what was happening and it was unbelievable. And when she smiled he didn't think it was possible, she became more beautiful. No alluring, _whoa _this imprint thing was starting to change his vocabulary.

Embry was broken out of his trains of thought. When a tentative voice rose ''Are you ok? You look a little out of it?'' Embry grinned she was talking to him. Shaking his head, ''Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about knocking your books over.'' The girl pursed her lips which Embry of course thought was adorable. ''Are you sure? I mean you said you're fine, but you shook your head. Which is a natural indicator of saying no or disagreeing. It's one of the easiest way to tell when someone's lying.''

Embry grinned apparently his imprint was clever, ''I'm fine really.''

She pursed her lips again and nodded slowly ''If you say so, and don't worry about the books it's an occupational hazard. Besides that wasn't the first time I dropped a huge pile of books and it won't be the last.''

Embry focused on the occupational hazard part, ''You work here.''

''Yup.'' she said emphasising the ''p'' showing him her employee id hanging on a lanyard.

''So, you live in Forks?'' asked Embry trying to be casual praying that he was succeeding

She smiled a small smile and gave him an exaggerated nod ''Uh-huh, I'm guessing you don't?''

''Nah, I'm too cool for a town named after a kitchen utensil.''

He was rewarded with a muffled laugh and a huge grin.

''Yeah the name's kind of stupid, so where are you from sasquatch?''

He stopped and stared. He watched as her expression turned solemn as if she had said the wrong thing. Right as she opened up her mouth to speak, he suddenly couldn't take it he laughed.

Clearly and loudly. Then the most amazing thing happened she laughed too, loudly and freely.

Then they heard the most ominous sound to be made in a library ''Shhh!''

Embry met her wide eyes and watched as she reigned in her laughter.

And then she swatted his arms and hissed at him ''You're gonna make me lose my job.''

It might have been effective if she wasn't grinning so widely.

Which then almost set them off into another bout of laughter. But they fought it off valiantly.

When they both had their laughter under control. Embry realized he didn't know her name, it didn't say on her employee Id, just L. Munoz. Which wasn't really all that helpful.

''I'm Embry and I'm from La Push.''

''Hmm?''

''My name's Embry and I'm from La Push you know the Native American Reservation''

She smiled up at him ''Linda or Lin from Fort Worth, but I moved here recently.''

Embry extended his hand to give her hand shake, really wanting to hug her tight.

Because she was his imprint, he just met her and that was amazing.

She shook his hand, and Embry noticed how small and soft it was. He soon realized how tiny she was.

She couldn't be over 5ft maybe 5'1. She looked 16.

And then Embry's attention was diverted, by a snort Linda, Lin made. He looked up at her seeing her hand over her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

''Sorry and I'm probably just being weird. But come on ''My name's Embry and I'm from La Push.''

Embry raised his eyebrow slightly worried he did something wrong.

She shook her head again, ''Oh come on, you don't get it.''

Embry shook his head no.

His Imprint huffed '' I'm Linda and I'm from Fort Worth and I'm an Alcoholic.''

Embry just let out one word ''What?'' His mind racing.

''Ugh… Ok maybe my brother and sister are right I have a weird sense of humor. But the way we introduce ourselves reminded me of alcoholics anonymous meetings. You know how they're all like I'm what's-his-face and I'm a…. You know.'' Linda said eyebrow raised.

With each word Embry's smile grew she was too cute.

''Well um… I need to get back to work.''

''Wait!'' Embry whispered shouted as Linda walked away.

''Yeah?'' Linda turned around

''Could you help me find some books for school?''

''Sure'' she said smiling ''It's kind of my job.''

So in the summer on a random Thursday, Embry imprinted and Linda helped him with his history project. That helped him pass and impressed his teacher enough to the point where he was nicer to him throughout the rest of summer school. Suffice to say if you asked what Embry's favorite day is he would say Thursday.

**Authors Note: I really had fun writing this, hope you like it. I know Embry is usually depicted as shy. To me this was a shy Embry who was very excited, I'm shy but if I'm excited or in a good mood I talk a lot more than I normally would. I intended this to be a oneshot but I might keep going with it. I already have ideas so please let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the Pack<strong>

**Friday**

Embry was finishing up patrol after getting out of summer school, and was feeling restless.

All he could think of was Linda, her smile, laugh and man, that girl, his girl was smart.

He was sure to get an amazing grade thanks to her, and the coolest thing was how interesting she made it all.

He could hear her go on and on about history. She said even though history was very subjective,some parts especially stuff about monarchies and politics was soap opera worthy.

Listening to her go on about Napolean Bonaparte he had to agree.

(His assignment was to research something that people remember as bad, but that had some good results.)

Linda had gotten really excited when he told her what the assignment was.

He swears her eyes twinkled.

They ended up deciding on Napolean because Linda said the reason dictators even got into power,was because they were good leaders.

Ergo they did do good things for their country, they just were usually very extreme.

It had only been a day and he already wanted to rush towards the library to see if she was working.

He wanted to learn all about her, she had easily become his favorite person to talk to.

He never felt comfortable around new people or huge crowds excluding the pack.

They were family, they saw his unfiltered thoughts.

He saw their unfiltered thoughts.

Embry had been forced to let them in and they had been forced to do the same.

Linda though, being around her was so simple and fluid.

Then again, he only talked with her once, maybe it'd get harder.

Nah.

Embry had yet to tell the pack not even Jacob knew.

That was also one of the reasons he was so restless, he didn't want to tell yet.

He didn't know why.

Ok lie, he knew why.

He'd be the first one in the Black Pack to imprint on someone who wasn't a toddler.

He knew he might be making a big deal out of nothing….

But still.

That was one of the reason they gotten along so well.

Leah wasn't all, like all imprints are stupid and the spirits ruined my life.

She was getting over it, over her bitterness.

It was slow-going, but they all knew it, seeing Quill and Jacob's imprints helped a lot.

She _liked _Claire and Nessie, they liked her too.

Said she was like Mulan.

And no one had liked to hear Sam, Paul or Jared go on and on about their imprints.

It was like that annoying couple who did not know how to limit their PDA.

Except in your head.

I mean they weren't gross, most of the time.

But it was like a chick flick or Nicholas Sparks movie.

Which Embry had knowledge thanks to his dearest mother.

Embry realized his patrol was over and he was in the clear.

Then he got excited because library, Linda.

Enough said.

But then right as he was about to phase, Seth.

He heard Seth, ''smiley enthusiastic can't keep a secret for nothing'' Seth.

Embry groaned.

He could already hear all of Seth's thoughts as he Seth heard Embry's thoughts on Linda.

_Embry, Oh my God you imprinted. I can't believe it! We gotta tell the others, what's her name?_

Embry instinctively thought _Linda _

And then he was thinking about her smile, her laugh, how ridiculously smart she was.

How she called him Sasquatch.

When Seth heard that last thought he laughed.

_She called you Sasquatch! I can't wait to tell the others. _

Embry grimaced

_You don't want to tell the others._

It wasn't a questions.

_No I don't Seth._

Embry's thought rushed together on how it would make the others uncomfortable.

_You're being stupid, no one's gonna care._

_Leah's not gonna care?_

_I know Leah has barely stopped hating imprinting and she'll never trust Emily and Sam again. But I don't think she'd hold it against you. It might bring up old wounds but if anything you should know Leah's stronger than that. She'd kick your ass, if she knew you thought she was that weak. _

_Thanks Seth, I think that actually helped._

_So you're gonna tell them? _

_Yes, Seth I'm gonna tell them. _

Seth practically felt Emby rolling his eyes.

_Good let's go do it now, the sooner the better._

_Seth. Patrol._

_Jake won't mind, there hasn't been any activity and this is more important._

_Seth you gotta patrol._

_Oh I see you're not a wolf, you're a chicken. Pock, Pock, Pock…._

_Shut up SETH!_

Seth did not shut up, so Embry tackled him.

A half-hour later and their little scuffle was over.

_So we're going to tell them now right? _Seth thought, somehow managing to skip in wolf form.

Embry nodded _Yes Seth._

* * *

><p>They had phased because Seth talked enough as a human, as a wolf his thoughts roamed all over the place.<p>

They walked to the Cullens knowing that's where Jake would be.

The Cullens, never thought he'd be friends with them or even stand to be in their presence without wanting to kill something.

But Emmett was easy-going and hilarious.

Jasper was quiet and kept to himself but that made Embry feel all the more comfortable around him.

Esme reminded him a lot of Emily.

Carlisle had this whole Yoda, grandfatherly vibe going for him.

Alice reminded him of Claire sometimes actually, she was so bubbly and friendly. She was like an annoying but sweet sister.

Edward was fairly nice and he looked after Seth.

Bella while it was awkward since he knew the ins and outs of the whole Bella&Jake&Edward thing.

They got past it and she was easy to get along with.

Rosalie however was something else, but then again so was Leah. Any scathing comments she made just rolled right off his back.

And Nessie was easy to love.

Before they even reached the steps of the Cullens house, Edward had opened the door.

''Hello, Embry, Seth I see you have some good news for us.''

It wasn't a question with Edward unless you were Bella, it was never a question.

Seth of course grinned like it was _**his **_news to share.

Embry nodded

Edward flashed a smile and as Seth and Embry walked in.

When they entered everyone was in the living room, because supernatural hearing.

Thankfully Quill and Leah were present as was Claire.

Most likely the girls wanted to play together and wanted to play with Leah too.

''So you got good news Embry?'' asked Nessie jumping up and down.

''Settle down Ness, it seems important.'' Jake said patting the couch cushion next to where he was sitting.

''So what's the news?'' asked Alice impatiently she still hated not being able to ''see'' wolves.

Seth elbowed him, urging him to answer.

Embry in response whacked the back of his head.

All the women in the room rolling their eyes.

''Out with it Call!'' yelled Leah impatiently

''I imprinted.'' he finally blurted out.

Practically everyone in the room eyes widen and face broke into grins.

Leah nodded.

Seth's was right his sister strong. Embry, should've known that.

Pack was family, Leah was his sister too.

''So who's the lucky girl?'' asked Jacob

Before Embry could answer. Quill yelled out ''Or unlucky!''

Gaining a high five from Emmett.

''Her name's Linda, she moved to Forks recently and works at the library.''

Everyone nodded like they knew exactly who he was talking about.

Bella suddenly spoke up ''Yeah, I think my dad told me about her. She's staying with the Webers. She's part of this new program at Forks, can't remember what though. It was called City something though.''

''Must be some sort of exchange program love.'' Edward said

''Come on, Embry tells us about her?'' Alice asked or demanded

''Calm yourself Alice, I'm sure will learn all about her in due time.'' chided Carlisle

''Well, I can tell you about her. She's super short maybe shorter than Alice and-''

''Seth!'' Embry's shout cutting him off.

''I'm afraid you're going to have to tell them they won't stop badgering till you do.'' said Esme

''You're probably right.''

''Ok, her name's Linda Munoz. She is short but she's not a _**midget**_, like Seth seems to think. She's really smart and wants to be a teacher. Specifically a history teacher, she'd be good at it too.

She helped me out with my history project made everything sound so real, and interesting.

Like it wasn't just something in a text book. She has a really pretty laugh and is so easy to talk to.

I've never met anyone like her.''

Embry didn't realize that with each and every word his voice took a soft lithe to it.

Everyone was smiling seeing how in love he was.

And then Seth didn't per say ruined it but moved on to a more funnier topic.

''Oh! and she called him Sasquatch!''

Que laughter, even Leah and Rosalie smiled.

''She's sounds wonderful Embry, we can't wait to meet her.'' said Esme

''Yeah, if she called you Sasquatch she has to be fun.'' said Emmett

''Oooh! If she's around my size I could give her some of my clothes. You never said what she looks like Embry. I need to know this so I can get the color palette.'' Alice chirped

''You don't even know her size yet Alice'' Jasper said smiling softly

''She sounds great Embry, I'm happy for you man.'' said Jake

''Yeah, and maybe she can help you get out of summer school.'' said Quill

''You're in summer school too, Quil.'' replied Embry

''Ah-Ha! Maybe she can help me get out of summer school.'' said Quill

''My imprints a good teacher, not a miracle worker.'' replied Embry

Que Emmetts and Jake's booming laughter.

And Claire's indignant shout of ''Be nice to Quill! Don't laugh at him!''

Seth was grinning next to his sister and she was smiling at her pack's, her friend's, her family's antics.

Embry was grinning and shaking his head thinking they were all crazy but he wouldn't have them any other way. Hopefully his imprint would feel the same way and they vice versa.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So I decided to expand on this please let me know what you think. I felt a little overwhelmed trying to write the pack and the Cullens. I did however had so much fun with Seth. I feel like Leah would be able to let go of the bitterness as she makes progress in the last book. Plus I think she has a very strong character and I don't like seeing her as someone who needs to imprint in order to heal.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rightt After Thursday<strong>

**Monday**

Embry was determined.

Because he had gone to talk to the pack on Friday, he hadn't seen Linda.

He couldn't see her over the weekend, because some idiot decided the library, should be closed on the weekends.

And yes Embry, knew how pathetic he sounded.

Despite the fact, that Quill and Jake had imprints, they still cracked jokes about how needy he was being.

It didn't help that Emmett and Seth joined in.

He wasn't needy.

Right after getting out of his summer classes, he raced to the library, to Linda.

He had got an A+ on the project, they worked on together.

He couldn't wait to tell her.

His teacher actually questioned, if he did it himself.

When he told the teacher, he had gotten ''tutoring,'' he let it go.

Embry arrived at the library, and quickly roved the shelves, searching for Linda.

His head shot up when he heard her voice.

He quickened his pace, following the sound of her voice.

He found her talking to someone.

Talking to Quill.

Embry was going to punch him.

He had just met her.

He didn't want to share anytime, he could be spending time with her.

Talking to her.

Getting to know her.

But there was Quill, and of course Claire.

She spotted him before, Quill.

She grinned ''Hi, Embry.''

Quill smiled sheepishly ''Hey, Embry.''

''Hi, Linda. Quill.''

''Oh, you guys know each other?''

''Unfortunately.'' Embry answers

''I'm hurt right here.'' Quills says dramatically pointing to his heart.

Linda just smiles.

''So...What'cha get on your project?''

''Well….I know you helped me with it, and all but I'm sorry to say that, there's no way I could've gotten an A+ without you.''

She whacks him, with a paperback book on his arm.

''Jerk, you had me going for a second there, If you had gotten an F, I would've been ticked.''

Before Embry can reply, Quill speaks up.

''Wait, you got an A+ in History. What have you done with the really Embry?''

''Very funny Quill.'' Embry says sarcastically

Quill turns to Claire.

''I'm funny right, Claire bear?''

''Quill's always funny.''

Embry and Linda snort.

''See, someone thinks I'm funny.''

Quill's picking up Claire, via piggyback.

''It was nice to meet you Linda.''

''You too, Quill. Bye Claire.''

''Bye Linda.''

There's a steady silence between them for a while.

And Embry senses an unasked question.

''I've known Quill, pretty much my whole life. He's kind of annoying, but a good friend.

''So he's like your childhood friend, and you know Embry, everyone's kind of annoying.''

''Nah, not me.''

''Keep telling yourself that.'' she quips

Embry wordlessly starts helping her sort books.

She smiles at him.

''So you have any childhood friends?'' he asks

''That I've kept in contact with. From middle-school, Anya. She's kind of my best friends.

We don't always get to see each other a lot, but I know she always has my back.''

They talk about anything and everything.

Favorite music, movies, books.

He finds out she likes Folk, Rock, Pop and yes she looks like someone who would like Taylor Swift.

And yes, she does like Taylor Swift.

She finds out he likes Rock, Daft-Punk, Owl City and Passion Pit.

He blanches when, she says she likes Vampire Weekend.

He finds out, she loves Back to the Future, and it's a goal of hers to own a delorean.

She finds out, he loves old monster movies, and War of Worlds.

She says she never really watched those, because her mom didn't let her as a kid

He tells her, they're having a monster movie marathon.

She replies in turn that they, should probably have a Lord of the Rings, movie marathon too.

She never saw those either.

He finds out she's an avid bookworm.

Who will practically read anything, and everything.

He finds out one of her favorite series, is the Leviathan series.

He tells her, he's not that into reading books.

But used to love reading comics.

He finds out, she likes reading them too.

And they talk about the new 52, and how some of their favorite characters changed.

Which leads them to start talking, about the new superman movie.

And the new show Gotham, Flash and Green Arrow.

He tells her he hasn't seen those shows.

And she urges him to at least watched Gotham, but really he should watch all of them. And had he ever watched Smallville?

Pretty soon, it's the end of her shift, and he tells her about Sue's Diner.

He invites her to eat.

And she says ok, and sends a txt to someone on her phone.

At the diner, they continue to find topics to talk about.

They make a habit of doing this.

Embry helps her with her work, or she helps him study.

Then they go to Sue's afterwards.

A couple of times she see's Jake, Leah, Seth and Quill.

Embry briefly gives her introductions.

But it doesn't go beyond on a ''Hi, I'm insert name and well bye.''

It's a three weeks later when.

Jake brings up that, he doesn't really spend time with her outside of the library.

Embry tells him that's not true, they go to the diner.

Jake doesn't think that counts.

He thinks Embry should try to meet with her, when she's not working.

Embry mulls it over and starts thinking.

What if Jake's right and she just thinks he hangs out with her for tutoring?

Embry begins planning.

He did tell her, they should have a movie night.

He buys popcorn, gummy bears, gummy worms, Linda's favorite ice cream and a whole bunch of chocolate.

He rents all the classic monster movies, and the Back to the Future trilogy.

Seeing as she was appalled that he hadn't seen them.

He also remembers her saying that Teen Wolf was one of her favorite movies as a kid.

Which Embry cannot get over.

He has to ask the guy at the rental store for it.

But he finds it.

He abruptly asked her on a Wednesday, as she's helping him solve a math problem, and mumbling under her breath how math makes no sense.

How can you divide feet by miles, and how she'll never understand people who actually enjoy math.

She stops scribbling, and punching in numbers on his calculator.

''Huh?''

''I thought we could have our movie night, this weekend at my house.''

''Oh. That sounds cool. What day?''

''Is Saturday good?''

''Yeah Saturday works. What time were you thinking?''

''Uh… 5pm and we could order in pizza.''

''Sounds good.''

And she turns back to the math problem that has been frustrating them both of them for the past 15 minutes.

Till, she suddenly looks up and grins, and starts explaining to him, how she found the answer.

And Embry is barely focusing, and she has to explain it to him three times, because all he can think about is Saturday.

Saturday might just be his second favorite day of the week.

Right after Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So thoughts, questions, ideas? Please feel free to leave a review. I want to thank everyone who has followedfavorited/review. It really makes my day and encourages me to write.**

**Also, I'm currently writing two other fics. **

**A Jacob imprint story: Step-Sisters Breaking The Stereo Type**

**A Young Justice/X-men Revolution crossover: Of Sirens, Kitty-Kats and Creepy Crawlers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moms and Movies<strong>

**Saturday**

Today's the day, Linda's coming over.

Embry was running around the house, trying to make it presentable.

Checking to make sure all, the snacks were accountable.

That all the dvds, worked properly.

He was feeding himself, into a frenzy.

To the point, where his mom asked him, why he was running around like a crazy person?

Not that, she didn't appreciate him, cleaning up.

Then, it hit Embry.

He knew, he forgot something.

He forgot, to tell his mom about Linda.

She knew, he went to the Library for tutoring.

But, she didn't know with who.

And she didn't know his ''tutor,'' who was really his imprint was, coming over for movie night.

She didn't, even really know, what an imprint was.

It was 4:27.

He had roughly, 30 minutes to convince, his mom to let Linda come over.

He was seventeen, protected his reservation from vampires.

But had to ask, if his imprint, could come over to the house.

Like he was just another teenage boy, trying to convince his mom, to let a girl he liked to come over.

Because to his mom, that's all he was.

''Umm?'' was his intelligent response.

''Embry?'' his mom said eyebrow rose.

And she had already pulled out the mom voice.

Now every mom voice is slightly different, but instantly recognizable as a mom voice.

It said I raised you, gave birth to you, and dealt with all the ''wonderful phases'' you've gone through, don't BS me.

''I… I invited a friend over, she's actually been tutoring me at the library.''

His mom nodded.

''We're suppose to have a movie night. I guess I forgot to tell you.''

''So she's from Forks?''

''Well, yeah originally Fort Worth, she's just moved here. Works at the library.''

''And she's been helping you?''

''Yes.''

''What's her name?''

''Linda. Linda Munoz.''

''Her parents know she's coming?''

''I think so.''

''How old is she?''

''Mom!''

''Embry!''

''Around my age, I think.''

''What time is she suppose to be here?''

''Five.''

His mom turned to look at her watch.

4:39

Embry's mom sighed.

''Fine. But I want to meet her and you better make sure she gets home, before 11pm.''

''I will, thanks mom.'' Embry said, moving to hug his mom.

**Linda**

Linda was smiling faintly as she drove to Embry's address.

Today she had woken up early, due to the fact that the Webers were going to the grocery store.

They invited her to go and had decided to leave early because they were going to a grocery store in Port Angeles.

Apparently Katherine, her host mom wanted to make a very specific meal that had ingredients that didn't sell at the local grocery store.

Linda had decided to go see, if she could find something, to take to Embry's house.

She knew it was old fashioned, and didn't think Embry would be offended.

But it was the way, she was raised, growing up she never understood.

But now she was older, she didn't feel comfortable going to someone's house, especially for the first time, completely empty handed.

It took her awhile, between Isaac's and Joshua's constant pestering, and not knowing what to bring.

Isaac and Joshua, the twins had practically adopted her.

They could be very sweet, but also very annoying.

Finally, she decided, on Mother's circus animal cookies.

The ones with the icing and sprinkles.

Everyone pretty much liked those.

She had never met anyone who didn't.

The rest of the day, was spent losing terribly to the twins in COD.

She did win once.

But they had a played a lot.

She did better, in needforspeed.

Then she grabbed her stuff, making sure the Webers knew where she'd be at.

The Webers, Peter and Katherine, were kind of like her parents.

They wanted to know, where she was, who she was with and when she'd be back.

It took some getting used to, someone besides her parents wanting to know these things.

But the Webers were very likable people.

Linda arrived at Embry's house at 4:58.

When she knocked at the door, a woman with small crinkles around her deep brown eyes, and russet lips answered the door.

Dressed in simple jeans and green buttoned down shirt, Linda correctly guessed this was Embry's mom.

They had the same eyes and nose.

Linda outstretched her hand to shake Embry's mom's hand.

''Hi, you must be. I'm Linda it's nice to meet you.''

''It's just Miss actually and call me Layla.''

''Well, it's nice to meet you Layla.'' Linda's smile never faltering.

''Hi Linda.'' Embry called suddenly appearing at the door.

''Hey mom, didn't you have errands to run?''

''Yes, Embry I do. I was just saying hi to Linda.''

''Well, you said hi so.''

Linda unabashedly rolled her eyes at him.

''Embry, stop trying to push your mom out the door. She hasn't shown me your embarrassing baby pictures yet?'' Linda said sarcastically

Layla Call turned to the girl, her son so obviously had a crush on and smiled.

''Oh, I like you. Smart and with a sharp wit. And Embry I'll be leaving, after asking Linda something.''

''Yes, ..um… Layla?''

''Do your parents know you're here?''

''Well, I'm actually part of a new program at Forks High and I'm staying with a host family, the Webers. But the Webers know I'm here.''

''That's good to here, I'll be back later. Pizza's money on the counter.''

Embry and Linda walked into the living room.

Linda loved it instantly.

It wasn't fancy or looked like it was out of the magazine.

It was simple, homey and clean.

And all around the walls were water-colored paintings of sunsets, forests and beaches.

As well as family photos of Embry and his mom.

Not done by a professional, but just random ones taken, most likely on a disposable camera.

Linda was drawn to a particular picture of a sunset that was set over a body of water.

The hues of the sunset faded beautifully into the water.

She turned to Embry who was behind her, watching her?

''It's beautiful.'' she grinned.

''Yeah, I know right?'' Embry grinned back.

''My mom painted it.''

''Seriously, that's awesome.''

''Yeah, she used to paint all the time. When I was a kid, she tried to teach me, but I kind of suck. I do a bit better with acrylic though.''

''That's cool, I can't paint for my life. I can kind of draw but not really. I feel like drawing, painting and dancing all have one thing in common. You either have a knack for it or you have to work hard to get the hang of it.''

''I can't dance.''

''Neither can I.''

''So what, movies did you get?''

Linda asked as they moved towards the couch.

Embry grabbed a stack off the coffee table.

''The Wolfman, Dracula, Frankenstein, Birds all the classics. I even got the Back to the Future trilogy, and Teen Wolf,''

''Awesome!'' Linda said, smiling as she went through the stack of dvds.

''Birds?'' she questioned

''Yeah, it seems like it wouldn't be scary, but it scared me so bad when I was a kid. I had nightmares. I was glad, when I found it. Didn't think I find it on dvd.''

''Ok, then.''

''Hey, what's in the bag?''

''Oh, cookies!'' She answered, grinning revealing Mother circus animal cookies.

Embry grabbed them from her hands and rip the bag open.

Linda laughed.

''Man I freaking love these!''

''Never met anyone who hasn't.''

''You didn't have to bring anything?''

''Oh, I know. But it's the way I was raised, I can just hear my mom scolding me, if I hadn't.''

''Speaking of moms. I'm sorry about mine.''

''What are you talking about, from what I've seen, she seems awesome.''

''What?''

"Look, if you're talking about the whole ''do your parents know you're here?'' thing. My mom would have totally, done something similarly. In fact, she has done stuff _**exactly**_ like that.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah, let's pop in a movie.''

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I know it seems like it's all pure fluff, but I swear I have a plot and I'm going somewhere with this. I just don't want to rush the plot. Hope you like it, as always reviews are most welcomed. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Trickster Twins<strong>

**Embry**

Summer was ending soon and Embry didn't like it.

It was because of it being summer that he got to spend so much time with Linda.

What if that changed once the summer was over.

Linda did say she was only working at the Library for the summer.

Would she still hang out with him, once school started?

I mean she would be sure to make friends once she started at Forks, she was too likable not to.

And yes, she's his imprint, so he might be a little bias.

But still, he couldn't see her having a hard time making friends.

There was only one week of summer vacation left.

It was around this time, that Jake told Embry they were having a bonfire.

They usually had one about twice a month, both packs would meet up and talk.

It was more of a social gathering than anything else.

Embry had skipped the last few to spend time with Linda.

After that first movie night went well, they had others.

Lord of the rings.

Jurassic Park, (because how could he have not watched that? Linda was scandalized.)

The Titanic (Linda had never seen it, and romance movie or not. It was still one of the best movies ever made.)

And several others, were watched.

So, Embry didn't think much of it, till Jake said he needed to come and bring Linda.

''Wait, what? Why? Isn't it too soon?''

''Embry, man chill. You don't have to tell her, but it would probably help if she heard the legends. Plus, Sam and his pack found out, along with my sister, Kim and Emily. The girls really want to meet her, so does Sam and the others.''

Embry gave it some thought, he knew what Jacob was saying made sense. Didn't mean it didn't make him nervous.

''Alright, I'll ask her.''

''Don't worry Embry, all were going to do is meet her. Talk, tell her the legends and eat really good food.''

Embry just smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>He ended up waiting till' the last minute to ask. The day before the bonfire, Friday.<p>

When he went to meet Linda at the Library, she was laughing and talking to two boys, twins from the looks of it.

They were about 5'8, against Linda's small 5'2. They both had curly hair, one cropped super short, while the other was a bit longer and a little shaggy.

''I can't believe you guys did that? And now I have to be your warden, not cool.'' despite her words she was grinning.

''I know tell me about it, and it was all his idea and now I'm in trouble too.'' The one with the shaggy hair said

''My idea. You're the one who said that said no one would care, since is completely tone deaf.'' said the other.

''Guys, it doesn't even matter. What matters is you got caught, but seriously what did you put in the organs.'' his imprint said

''Oh youknow like we said Gunk.'' said Shaggy grinning at the other.

''Yeah, gross stuff and junk, Gunk or Grunk or Juss.'' said the other.

''But we like how Gunk sounds don't you?'' said Shaggy

''Never mind, forget I asked.'' replied Linda

Then her smile brightened when she spotted him, which caused Embry to grin.

''Hey Linda.''

''Hi Embry, how've you been?''

''Good, and you?''

''I've been good.''

Before Embry could further the conversation

The sound of loud coughing, practically hacking interrupted them.

They both turned towards the twins to see them, dramatically coughing.

''Ah-em aren't you going to introduce us?'' called the one with the cropped hair

''Yeah, Linda-Lin aren't you going to introduce us?'' added Shaggy

Linda rolled her eyes and made an over exaggerated gesture pointing at the boys.

''This is Isaac and Joshua Weber, they're part of my host family. The one with the shaggy hair is Isaac and this is Joshua.''

''Trickster Twins, this is Embry Call.''

''Trickster Twins?''

''They've pretty much pranked me my whole first week here. But then I got them back when they least expected.''

''Tch… Like you could prank us.'' said Joshua

''Oh, maybe so, maybe not. Point is I got your parents to go vegan and gluten free for a month, and put you on the adopt-a-highway volunteer group for two-consecutive weeks.'' Linda replied

''It's still not a prank.'' Joshua shot back

''No, but it was payback and it was glorious.'' Linda replied

''This is true.'' said Isaac

''Ok then.'' said Embry

''So, what's up?'' asked Linda

''Well, my friends and I are having a bonfire tomorrow, I know it's last minute but would you want to go?'' Embry rushed out

''Tomorrow?'' she asked frowning

''Yeah.'' Embry said his own smile beginning to fade

''Oh. Well, it's just the Trickster Twins got into a bit of a trouble and I'm suppose to be supervising, since their parents have to make a trip out to Seattle for a conference this weekend.'' Linda said

''Oh.'' was all Embry could say

''Well….'' called out Isaac

''What?'' Linda asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure if you asked my mom and dad they'd be cool with it, if you brought us along.'' said Isaac

''How'd do you figure that?'' asked Linda

''Well, think about it, they know you won't let us do anything stupid, so if we sell it right we could go.'' replied Joshua

''Ah-huh, and why would I do that?'' asked Linda

''Because you love us.'' they said together batting their eyelashes

''Look, we all win here, we get to not be under house arrest. You included, and you get to go hang out with lover-boy over here.'' said Isaac

Linda glared and her cheeks tinged with pink.

''Is it really smart to tease me right now?''

''Idiot.'' called Joshua

''Come on, Linda we'll be on our best behavior.'' pleaded Joshu

''No.'' said Linda

''You have to be on someone else's best behavior, not yours.'' Linda said

''So… we can go?'' asked Isaac

''Maybe, we gotta talk to your parents.'' answered Linda

''What are we waiting for?'' called Joshua

''Yeah, let's go. Your shifts over right?'' called Isaac both dragging her out the door

Linda shaking her head and rolling her eyes managed to call out to Embry

''Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll call you for sure.''

Embry stood not really understanding what just happened

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like my introduction of the trickster twins, I'll bring up more what they did to 's organs, not as bad as it sounds. I promise.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Madness<strong>

**Linda**

So it turns out, that the Webers did agree.

Which really surprised Linda, I mean she thought they never let up on the twins punishment.

But Isaac and Joshua, could probably go into marketing, they were right.

As long as they sold it right, they'd be fine, and they were.

So here was, Linda trying to figure out what to wear.

And ugh… She felt like such a girl.

And no, she wasn't having an identity crisis, she knew she was a girl.

But as much as she loved girly things, she hated that she was, over-thinking something as simple as clothes.

The fact that it, was widely recognized as a girl thing, just made it all the worse.

Sighing, she glared at her closet.

_Come on, Linda you're not a character on degrassi. Stop being dramatic._

With that last thought, she closed her eyes, and thrust out her hand, and decided whatever she grabbed she would wear.

She opened them, and looked at her hand.

She was, holding a purple baja sweater.

Smiling, she thought _Yeah, I can make this work._ Already forming an outfit in her mind.

She grabbed blue jean shorts, black tights lined with fleece, and a black long sleeved undershirt.

She looked under her bed, finding her denim toms.

She grabbed a simple black drawstring backpack, and put in a small purple fleece blanket.

If you hadn't noticed, purple is her favorite color.

She quickly changed, and brushed her hair simply.

It was the beach, she wasn't going to take the time, to do something fancy.

Plus her hair was too short, to braid, or put in a pony tail.

She walked downstairs, to find the boys already, waiting in the living room for her.

''Ready guys?''

They nodded, with a duh face.

Being the dramatic, goofballs they were.

They both cried out ''Freedom!'' and feigned kissing the grass.

Linda rolled her eyes, and ended up honking the car horn, when they took long.

Once they were in, they drove to the beach.

Linda all the while, felt her heart beating faster, as they got closer.

Why was she so nervous?

It was just a bonfire, right?

Then why did it feel, like so much more.

_Linda calmese! It's just a bonfire, stop freaking out. Seriously, you're being a drama queen._

Linda took deep breathes, and forced herself to calm down.

As soon, as they had parked, and gotten out of the car.

Embry was right in front of her.

If she wasn't so used to him, she might have screamed.

She settled for whacking him, with her backpack.

He made an ''oof'' sound.

Linda rolled her eyes.

''Hey, Sasquatch.''

''Hey, Pipsqueak.''

''Pipsqueak.'' the twins called out in unison

''Best behavior.'' chirped Linda

The boys stared at her.

''Hey, don't look at me like that. You guys are the ones that **said **and I quote ''Mom, Dad relax, we solemnly swear to be on Angela's best behavior.'' Angela wouldn't have mention, anything like that.'' Linda said

''Ugh... Next time we're about to promise, something like that. Hit us, hard like knock us unconscious.'' said Isaac

''Sure thing, same deal to you Josh.''

Josh nodded with an over-dramatic solemn face.

''What exactly did they do?''

''Madness, as per usual.''

Embry raised an eyebrow.

''Can we tell him?'' Joshua asked

''Go for it.''

''Alright, so we filled the organs, with well I can't remember what we used. Just a bunch stuff, from the kitchen, laundry room, restroom and our own prank supply.''

''Wait, you mixed chemicals together, and you have to be more careful!'' interjected Linda

''Linda relax, I made sure not to mix anything dangerous.'' said Isaac nonchalantly

''Right you're the mad scientist, and Josh is the man of action.'' Linda said rolling her eyes

Knowing just how smart Isaac was.

''As I was saying. We filled her organs, and then as she, was playing them on Sunday. Which actually wasn't supposed to happen, we thought she'd used them Saturday, at practice. The Gunk exploded out of the organs. Everyone started screaming, it was glorious chaos.''

Finished Joshua

''It was madness, almost gave the poor woman a heart attack.'' said Linda

''Wait, I'm confused you guys made a lady's organs explode? Is she dead?'' asked Embry bewildered

Linda, Isaac and Joshua broke out laughing.

''What?'' asked Embry appalled

''They were talking about- organs- you know the- instrument.'' said Linda in between laughs.

''Oh. Oh!''

''Yeah.'' Linda replied smiling.

''How'd everyone react?''

''Madness. Their parents had steam coming out of their ears, never seen them so angry. The congregation was horrified, and who is 71 was hyperventilating. Madness.''

''I believe you.'' was Embry's reply

* * *

><p>When they got closer to the beach, Linda spotted the bonfire and a group of people.<p>

More people than she thought.

She thought in her head, Edna Mole from the Incredibles movie saying

_Pull yourself together!_

Embry brought her and the twins to Jacob, Quill, Seth and Leah.

''Hey.'' Linda called softly she met them once but she didn't know them.

''So, these are the trickster twins?'' asked Jacob smiling

''Yup, this is Joshua and Isaac.'' Linda replied, gesturing to the correct twins.

''Joshua, Isaac, this is Jacob.''

They gave each other proper handshakes.

''This is Quill.''

Fist bump.

''Seth.''

Weird guy handshake thing, that she's not sure if she could replicate.

''And Leah.''

Leah shook Joshua hand.

But when she turned to face Isaac, her hand fell flat.

Her eyes widen, her mouth formed an ''o''

And then she took off running.

''What the hell?'' whispered Isaac

Linda didn't even, reminded him to be on Angela's best behavior.

Seeing as she was thinking similarly.

Jacob, quickly apologized and said Leah hadn't been feeling well.

Which prompted Isaac to ask, if she was ok?

Seth answered, quickly that she should be, his eyes alighted with excitement.

Jacob, Embry, Seth and Quill quickly exchanged a series of looks.

Till' Jacob and Seth took off after Leah.

_Madness._

Linda didn't have time to think on it much, as Embry began to introduce her to the people she had never met before.

While Quill promised to supervise the twins, and asked them all about their pranks.

Linda met Emily, who had half her face scarred, and was proud of herself for not saying anything inappropriate or staring.

Linda genuinely, liked Emily.

She just had this gentleness about her.

They talked a little bit about her job and Emily's pregnancy.

Emily and her fiance Sam, who briefly reminded her of her grandpa (just because he had a similar air of intimidation.) were surprised of her knowledge of what pregnancy was like.

She quickly explained besides her second cousins, she was the youngest girl in the family.

So she'd been around her pregnant cousins and aunts who deemed it necessary to share the trials of pregnancy.

She told Emily, who was having problems with toothpaste due to nausea in the morning.

That her Tia would do certain breathing exercises as to not smell the toothpaste or that she could buy different brands till she found one that didn't bother her.

She met Kim, whom she instantly liked.

Yeah, she was shy, but so was Linda once upon a time.

Sometimes she still was and she hated big crowds.

She found out the both of them, had a shared love for the divergent series.

She also met Jared.

That she liked just as much as Kim, just because she could tell how much he adored her.

He was also pretty freakin hilarious.

She met Paul and Rebecca, and while their humor, was a bit crude for her taste.

She still laughed and she could tell despite their hard skin, they were really kind people.

They actually reminded, her of some of her friends back home.

Their humor was crude as well, but they were some of the most compassionate people she knew.

She also met up with the twins again, and met little Claire.

Who was a total sweetheart, and of course she'd build a sand castle with her.

Then when Billy Black, told the legends she was amazed.

He was possibly the best story teller she'd ever heard.

Afterwards, she must have asked a gazillion questions.

He answered, them all with a smile and a few laughs.

Embry just grinned the whole time, holding her hand.

She didn't even realize he was holding her, it just felt natural.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Madness! So yeah the twins are pranksters. Linda met the pack and… Leah Imprinted! Yeah wasn't originally planning that. So I need your help! Should next chapter be in Embry's, Leah's, Isaac's, Seth's or Jacob's POV? Review to let me know! I don't like doing polls, because then guests can't vote.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>What The Hell?<strong>

**Leah**

Leah felt conflicted.

On one hand, Embry was taking the first step, to integrate his imprint.

So you know great for Embry, and Linda seemed ok, geeky, funny, smart, bookworm type.

Plus, she wasn't sweet to the point where, she didn't mess with Embry.

Leah remembered, when they first met.

Which was really brief, they were at the diner, Leah stopped to pick up something to-go.

They were talking, and in Embry's introduction, Linda he called her(Leah) a bitch.

Linda kicked him, under the table.

Leah didn't mind, he called her that, she found it funny.

Now, if it was someone from Sam's pack, it'd be a different story.

But when Leah playfully called him a bastard, which Embry didn't really care about.

He was used to Leah.

She(Linda) looked at Embry, measured his reaction and smiled.

Turning to Leah to joke, that Embry was a lucky bastard, because if it wasn't for her, he'd be failing all his classes.

So yeah, Leah didn't think Linda, and her would be BFFs or anything, but she wasn't annoying.

So good for Embry, good for the pack, good for Linda.

But Leah was going to have to, be around Sam, and Emily.

And she was trying to move, on from the drama that, was Sam and Emily.

She didn't hate imprinting.

She just hated, the way they handle it.

And how they seemed, to justify everything (including how they handle it) on imprinting.

Made her want to phase.

Ugh… and the way Emily, would look at her.

Like she knew one day things, would be great between them, or something.

Like Emily was, the better person, or something.

Or like Leah, was a victim.

Like she was to be pitied, always pitied.

And so then Kim, would pick up on it, and follow suit.

And Rachel, would go back n' forth, between the two of them, like a divorcee child.

Rachel had been her best friend, then Paul imprinted on her.

And now Rachel was, always awkward with her!

It was annoying, out of everyone she thought, Rachel would be able, to not treat her weird.

Yes, I got my heart broken, by something that made your life happy.

Yes, it was Emily, the girl who was basically my sister.

Yes, I now turn into a wolf, and can't have children.

Yes, my life is like, a supernatural soap opera.

Stop reminding me.

They reminding me, in the way they talked, to me or to each other, in the way they acted, with each other or towards me.

That's what helped, with Jacob's pack.

They didn't pity me.

But they didn't tell me, to get over it either.

They learned, to accept it happened.

They didn't try to understand.

To understand me.

They one by one, just accepted this was me.

Leah.

She's a bitch.

She's bitter.

She's a protective older sister

A dedicated daughter.

A girl who got screwed over, by the fates themselves.

A wolf.

The only female spirit warrior, ever documented.

And she's a person.

That's what helped her.

One by one.

Jacob.

Seth.

Embry.

Quill.

And slowly, she started thinking, of each member of the pack, as family.

As brothers.

She probably, still favors Seth a little more.

But she'd protect them, just as much as, she would Seth.

She wasn't gentle with them.

She wasn't motherly.

She pushed them.

She fought them and with them.

She didn't ask, she demanded.

But they knew she cared.

It was a series of things, that brought unity to their pack.

So, Leah was happy for Embry.

Embry's imprinting, didn't hurt anyone the way it hurt her.

In their pack, there was an unofficial no dating rule.

No one in Jacob's pack, wanted anyone to feel, the way Leah did.

But dealing with Emily and Sam.

And the way everyone acted, when she was around them.

Was so annoying and frustrating.

Made her want to scream.

But there Leah was, helping her ''brothers'' unload this, and that.

Food, tables, chairs.

And then Embry dropped, the table he was carrying, and perked up.

The love-stricken fool.

Leah, just knew Linda was here.

After a while she heard loud laughter.

Or loud laughter to her.

(Wolf Hearing)

Then footsteps.

And then she, saw Embry with Linda, and two tall twin boys,

It was weird, they were only a little shorter, than Embry.

Probably her height.

Weird.

Leah wasn't used to seeing, people who weren't wolves, being tall.

_Right, Embry said she had to ''babysit'' her host brothers because they pulled some sort of terrible prank in church,_

Leah snorted remembering.

Leah and the rest of the pack(Jacob's), flocked together as, Linda and Embry approached.

The twins were identical, one with shaggy curly hair, the other cropped short.

Jacob broke the silence.

''So, these are the trickster twins?''

_Must be something Linda came up with._

Leah felt she knew her, almost as much as Embry, thanks to the pack mind.

''Yup, this is Joshua and Isaac.''

_Yup. I wonder if that's a Texas thing._

Leah didn't know, anyone who said yup.

Linda introduced Joshua and Isaac, to each wolf.

Leah wasn't really paying attention, she was trying to figure out how much time, was respectable enough to stay, before she could leave.

Jake shook their hands.

Quill offered a fist bump.

Seth did one of those, stupid guy handshakes.

Cue eyeroll.

Then she shook Joshua hands, and tried to look for, details in his face.

With a title like trickster twins, she wouldn't put it past them, to try and confuse them.

Different hairstyles or not.

Then she when, she was about to take, Isaac's hand she looked in his eyes.

And knew that was completely unnecessary.

She could never confuse them.

Leah forgot, where she was, as she looked into beautiful hazel eyes.

She forgot, her ties to the pack, to her mom, to La Push.

She forgot her resilience.

She….

No!

This was no!

This couldn't be.

What?

Leah suddenly felt small.

Small, vulnerable and confused.

This didn't make sense.

Her hands fell flat.

Her mouth formed into an ''o,'' as she mouthed the word ''no.''

She didn't hesitate.

She ran.

She forced herself to not turn back.

She heard her imprint speak.

''What the hell?''

She never heard his voice, but she knew it was him.

She agreed wholeheartedly.

_What the hell?_

What the hell, the perfect description, to describe her feelings at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Wha'cha think? I'm probably going to have about two more chapters revolving around Leah and Isaac. Then move the focus back on Embry and Linda. But yeah were finally getting to the direction I wanted the story to go to.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls are Weird<strong>

**Isaac**

It took some work, but after a few thought out explanations, and promises.

Isaac and his brother, were able to convince his parents to let them go, with Linda to the bonfire.

So there was, Isaac with Joshua downstairs waiting for Linda.

Dying of Boredom.

His parents, had hidden all their video games, prank supplies, and electronics.

Death by boredom.

He could just see it, on his tombstone.

His parents, had went as far as, canceling the cable for a month, as well as netflix.

Not even, Angela was able to convince, them to let up.

Yeah, Isaac and Joshua brought in the big guns.

He knew his parents loved him and Josh, but Angela had to be their favorite.

At the very least she was, their easy child,

But not even, she could convince them to ''lighten up.''

Their parents, were really ticked, because it had during worship, and then they had to cancel the church sermon to clean up.

After forever and a day, Linda finally was ready.

Then she had the audacity to honk the horn, of the car as they basked, in their temporary freedom.

Geez Linda.

Josh and I noticed she, was ridiculously nervous.

We couldn't help crack jokes, the whole way about her and lover boy.

She was so nervous, she didn't even hear us.

Huh?

Her brother wasn't here, did that mean they, had rights to being the annoying/protective older brothers.

Albeit they were younger, but Isaac was sure Danny(Linda's big brother) would prefer, they stepped up to the plate in his stead.

Before Isaac and Joshua, could get into the planning stages, they arrived.

As soon as they got out of the car, there was lover boy.

They actually looked kind of hilarious together, Linda being barely 5'3 and him being what 6'2?

Linda whacked him with her backpack, as Isaac and Joshua approached them.

''Hey Sasquatch.'' called Linda

_Sasquatch, Me and Josh can work with that. Filing away for possible pranks._

''Hey Pipsqueak.'' Embry replied.

_Did he just call her pipsqueak, this is just too good. When she got here I called her shortie, and I kind of thought she might kill me. I never thought someone so tiny, could look that sca- angry. _

''Pipsqueak.'' Josh and I called in unison

Everyone always thought, they did that on purpose, they didn't.

Isaac didn't see, why people got so worked up about it.

He knew siblings and best friends, who did the same thing.

Sure him and Josh did it more, often but they were best friends, brothers and twins.

They weren't symbiotic beings, they argued, disagreed, messed with each other.

But they also, looked out for each other, agreed on some things, and messed with other people together.

''Best behavior.'' chirped Linda

_What is she talking about, this is our best behavior, or at least mines._

''Hey, don't look at me like that. You guys are the ones that **said **and I quote ''Mom, Dad relax we solemnly swear to be on Angela's best behavior.'' Angela wouldn't have mentioned anything like that.'' said Linda

''Ugh… Next time we're about to promise something like that. Hit us, hard like knock us unconscious.''

''Sure thing, same deal to you Josh.''

Josh nodded

Isaac had to resist a laugh.

Josh's expression.

''What exactly did they do?'' questioned lover boy

''Madness as per usual.''

Isaac snorted and shared a look with a Josh

Madness is the word, Linda used to describe the twins all the time.

Loverboy raised an eyebrow

''Can we tell him?'' asked Josh excitedly

''Go for it.'' was Linda's reply

''Alright, so we filled the organs, with well I can't remember what we used. Just a bunch stuff, from the kitchen, laundry room, restroom and our own prank supply.''

''Wait, you mixed chemicals together, and you have to be more careful!'' interjected Linda

_Linda ever the worry wart, ye of little faith._

''Linda relax, I made sure not to mix anything dangerous.'' said Isaac nonchalantly

''Right you're the mad scientist, and Josh is the man of action.'' Linda said rolling her eyes

Mad scientist? Isaac liked the sound of that.

''As I was saying. We filled her organs, and then as she, was playing them on Sunday. Which actually wasn't supposed to happen, we thought she'd used them Saturday, at practice. The Gunk exploded out of the organs. Everyone started screaming, it was glorious chaos.''

Finished Joshua

''It was madness, almost gave the poor woman a heart attack.'' said Linda

''Wait, I'm confused you guys made a lady's organs explode? Is she dead?'' asked Embry bewildered

_Wow! Loverboy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed?_

Isaac really tried hard not to laugh.

Angela's best behavior and all.

But Josh boomed with laughter and Linda cracked a smile.

He couldn't help it.

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

''What?'' asked Embry

''They were talking about- organs- you know the- instrument.'' said Linda in between laughs.

''Oh! Oh.''

''Yeah.'' Linda replied smiling.

''Madness. Their parents had steam coming out of their ears, never seen them so angry. The congregation was horrified, and the ''lady'' who is 71 was hyperventilating. Madness.''

''I believe you.'' was Embry's reply

* * *

><p>When they got closer to the beach, Linda walked up to who Isaac guessed were some of Embry's friends.<p>

It was kind of nice, not being the only tall ones in the room.

At 15, Josh and Isaac were already 5'8.

Their parents were sure how tall they get, but it would be taller, than Angela's 6'0.

There dad though was 6'3.

''Hey.'' called Linda a little shyly.

Isaac noted how she shifted, slightly towards Embry.

_Interesting._

Turning towards Josh, he got a nod.

He had noticed it too.

''So these are the trickster twins?'' asked the one in front.

''Yup, this is Joshua and Isaac.'' Linda replied gesturing towards us.

''Joshua, Isaac this is Jacob.'' said Linda gesturing to the one who spoke.

He gave them a handshake.

_Strong grip._

Isaac noted

''This is Quill.'' said Linda

Another guy came up, giving them a fist bump.

''Seth.''

Even though he was tall and kind of buff.

Isaac could tell, he was about his age.

They ended up making up a handshake right then and there.

He saw from the corner of his eye, the only girl rolled her eyes.

''And Leah.''

She shook Josh's hand, no problem.

But when she turned towards him.

She stared for a bit, hands stretched out.

It was weird.

Isaac couldn't find it in himself to say something sarcastic or look away himself.

Then she her hand fell flat, her mouth formed an ''o.''

And Isaac could've sworn, he heard her whisper ''no.''

And then she just took off, running into the woods.

''What the hell?'' Isaac whispered

Jacob, quickly apologized, and said Leah hadn't been feeling well.

Which prompted Isaac to ask, if she was ok?

Because she really didn't look ok and even if she weirded him out for a bit.

He felt a little worried about her, she looked kind of terrified when she left.

_Did I scare her?_

But that was crazy, Isaac was smart enough to admit, she could probably beat the crap out of him.

Seth answered, quickly that she should be, his eyes alighted with excitement.

Weirdo, maybe Isaac should reconsider befriending him.

Jacob, Embry, Seth and Quill quickly exchanged a series of looks.

Till' Jacob and Seth took off after Leah.

Embry took off with, Linda to introduce her to people.

Handing over supervision to Quill.

Isaac did not need a babysitter.

Which it was clear Quill was, with the way he was looking, after a little girl named Claire.

Nothing against Claire, she was kind of cute.

But it was like he, was in the metaphorical kid's table.

Quill was pretty cool, Josh seemed to be getting along with him.

Isaac was distracted, all he kept thinking about was that Leah girl.

Not like that.

Well yeah, she was beautiful.

But not the point, besides why spend time thinking about, something that obvious.

What Isaac couldn't get out of his head, was the way she looked at him, and the the way she fled.

Billy Black, called everyone to sit down and started telling the legends.

But Isaac didn't hear any of it.

Why did she look at him like that?

One moment she was looking at him like, like…..

How did he described it?

It made him feel safe.

Safe and cared for.

Loved even.

Weird.

That had to be wrong.

Because, that sounded way too much, like those chick flick Jessica, and Angela watched.

He even caught Linda, watching a few before.

Yeah, no.

The second look she gave was easier to identify,

She looked freaked.

Terrified.

Like something disturbing just happen.

Isaac didn't understand why.

Girls.

Yeah, that was the safe route, she was a girl.

And yes he liked girls, there was this one girl Christy Evans.

But whatever.

It was easier to write it off as girl weirdness.

So thats what's Isaac did.

Or tried to.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what do you think? What do you think of Isaac and his conclusion?<strong>

**I didn't want him to be like ''Oh my god! She's the one or I want to date her.''**

**Didn't feel like that was realistic. So age differences: Leah's 20 and Isaac's 15.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight it belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**I do own Linda though :)**

**Blindside**

**Leah**

Leah ran like crazy.

Her mind blank with shock, the memory of what just happened playing over, and over in her mind.

Her body felt heavy, and her mind dull and stupid.

Leah Clearwater felt blindsided.

Leah was in shock.

Her body began to slow, as her flight or fight instinct, that her shock activated died out.

In doing so Jacob, and Seth were able to catch up.

Seth thoughts bubbling with joy and excitement.

_Leah this is amazing! You imprinted, your amazing you know that the first female wolf and now you imprinted! You know that was rude of you, I think you really worried Issac. Come on, let's head back and you can talk to him._

_Shut up Seth!_

_Why did you two follow me anyway I left for a reason!_

_**Leah I know this came as a shock, none of us thought you would imprint. Least of all you. But you did and we need to talk about it. Phase back it'll be easier that way.**_

_Fine!_

Leah didn't have the temperament to fight with them.

They phased back, Jacob and Seth far enough away to respect Leah's privacy.

They met in the middle, Jacob wearing cut off jean shorts.

He must've sent Seth off, Leah was grateful.

Leah basketball shorts, and a sports bra.

''Leah.'' Jacob called to her, like she was an animal, that would bolt any second.

Leah scoffed, raised her right eyebrow, and said in the same tone he did.

''Jacob?''

Jacob sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

''Talk to me Leah. I mean I'm not anywhere near as optimistic as Seth but I thought you'd be a little happier than this.''

It was Leah's turn to sigh.

''I am. I think.''

''You think?''

''I….. this just doesn't make any sense Jacob! Like at all. Why the hell would I ever imprint? I'm a genetic dead-end and a volatile werewolf! I mean what is this? Did the fates decide ''Hey it's been kind of boring lately. Let's go screw with Leah Clearwater's life again.'' I mean what the fucking hell…..''

Leah trailed off in a huff.

''Ok.'' said Jacob

There was silence for a while, if you didn't count Leah's trampling the ground as she paced.

''Leah, we don't know if you're a genetic dead-end, you could-''

Leah stopped pacing and stood up stick straight.

''We don't know if I'm a genetic dead-end?'' her voice was quiet and cutting and effectively quieted Jacob.

And Jacob knew he did not say the right thing at all.

''I don't get my period, you know, sometimes I wonder if the reason I'm a wolf and don't get my period anymore is maybe... Maybe because, I have an unnaturally high testosterone level or something. Or maybe I was born with two genitals, and my parents had to pick one and chose the wrong one. Because this, what I am. Is unnatural Jacob. I'm a freak among freaks, and I've accepted it. I figure I help here, and take everything day by day. I thought who knows, maybe I'll leave one day, when you guys don't need me anymore. Or maybe if you left with the Cullens one day, I'd leave with you. Maybe when I left, I could pretend to be normal and find someone normal. Someone who wouldn't leave because ''reasons,'' and then turn out to be a werewolf. That I could be free. But now everything's changed and the center of my universe is a mischievous curly haired boy.'' Leah said in the beginning sounded self-deprecating, the middle tired and defeated, the end resigned and when she mentioned her imprint fond.

''Leah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and none of us think you're a freak. I don't have answers for you. But I'm here for you, we all are. But you can't ignore your imprint it will hurt the both of you. He was worried about you, you know? Asked if you were ok?''

Leah despite herself relaxed as he spoke and perked up at the mention of her imprint.

Jacob knowing her well, answered her unasked question.

''Yeah, he did Leah.''

''Thanks Jacob.''

''Don't worry about it.''

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took long and it's kind of short….<strong>

**I just felt like if I added more it would end weird.**

**Nah just messing with you, you did get a bit of a time skip and a switched POV though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Linda<strong>

After the bonfire, Isaac was really distracted and seemed withdrawn.

Joshua noticed it too then again, he probably noticed it before she did.

Linda felt bad, so she called the boys up to her room, and they watched netflix on her laptop that way their parents would never know.

She thinks it helped a little.

Or she hoped.

She loved Isaac and Joshua, she was the middle child, between energetic Danny and mischievous 'Lena.

If it wasn't for Isaac and Joshua she'd probably be lonely.

Embry invited her to meet some family friends of his the Cullens, the following weekend.

This time without the twins prompting, she asked if they could go on her own accord.

Still a little worried, about Isaac.

Embry God bless him was all for it, saying Jacob, Seth, Quill and Leah would probably be there too.

Isaac's eyes lit up mischievously, and Linda incorrectly guessed, that it was because he wanted to plan pranks with Quill and Seth.

The time came for them to go, it was a bit of a drive and they had to use Linda's phone's GPS.

But when they got to the house it was massive and beautiful.

Linda as she said was brain-washed by the all the hgtv shows her mom watched.

Took note of the architectural design as well as the decor.

She and her siblings had actually done some diy stuff at her family home for themselves and their mom.

Linda was fairly efficient with power tools.

When they knocked on the door it was opened, by a girl that made Linda's mind scream.

_Pixie!_

She then she heard someone laughing, but whatever.

''Hi I'm Alice Cullen and it's so nice to meet you! I love your peacoat!''

And the next thing she knew she was pulled into a gentle hug, like Alice was afraid to break her.

Not that Linda wasn't used to that, there were only four people who she knew you actually gave her strong hugs.

Her mom.

Her dad.

Danny.

and 'Lena.

Everyone else always said they felt like they would break her, with how tiny and small she was.

She didn't realize what they meant, until she met someone with a similar build to her, who was younger than her and therefore smaller.

And then she was kind of like ''OH.''

The next person she met, made her instantly relax.

''Alice let her go. Hello I'm Esme welcome to our home.''

_Thank-you Esme._

Linda usually gave people hello and good-bye hugs but Alice made her feel ambushed.

''It's nice to meet you Esme, you house is very beautiful.''

Linda extended her hand for a handshake but recieved a hug instead.

_Is everyone in this family a hugger._

Esme introduced Linda to her husband Carlisle, who did not hug her, thankfully.

Allowing Linda to get her bearings.

Alice dragged her to be introduced to her fiancee, Jasper.

Who Linda instantly like he just had a calmness about.

She smiled genuinely and told him it was nice to meet him.

Apparently he was from texas too.

Linda wondered where, in fort worth, she never met anyone with an actual southern drawl.

It made her want to laugh, he fitted the stereotype of a southern gentleman way too well.

Why 'Lena and her, had realized long ago that all of their Tias and girl cousins dressed like cholas* when they were in high school.

Linda and 'Lena hadn't, but a lot of them lived on the Northside and a lot of there friends did.

She had to tell 'Lena about him.

She then met Emmett, who joked how she was shorter than Alice and Linda just sighed and said she was shorter than a lot of people.

She met Rosalie, who at first made her feel a bit self-consciences.

Before she was like screw that, she would never care enough about how she looked to put in that much effort.

Instead it made her smile and think about how her mom always wanted her and Lena to have long hair and look their best.

Lena kept her hair short like Linda but was better at makeup than Linda was.

She then met Bella, Edward and Nessie.

They were really nice, Bella seemed a bit shy.

But that was ok, Linda was sometimes too.

Nessie and her had to be broken out of conversations of books.

Embry, Jacob, Seth and Quill showed up a little bit after the whirlwind of introduction.

Linda hadn't even noticed Leah wasn't there till' Isaac brought it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that you didn't get to see the interaction between the twins and the Cullens. I might do that next chapter, again I apologize for taking longer than usual. Hoped you liked it though.<strong>

**Oh by the way chola basically means girl gangster in spanizh as opposed to cholo which would be guy gangster.**

**The chola look is usually dark make-up and shaved off eyebrows. My own Tias and girl cousins, some not all in highschool, did their make-up very chola, but kept their eyebrows. There's also the way chola's do their hair, I don't know how to explain it. You can google it, but sometimes the pictures are a little exaggerated.**


End file.
